


Blooming

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Dandelions, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Spring, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray sets out a blanket, planning on enjoying the Spring weather. Snart joins him.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:  
> 21\. Who would surprise the others with flowers?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The team is entitled to a break every now and then, but what they decide to do with that break is solely up to that individual member.

Mick usually spends it with a beer while lounging back in the entertainment room, watching some archived football game. Sara and Rip usually spend it together, devising a new layout for their new mission. Or that’s what they tell the team, at least. It’s no lie that the two enjoy each other’s company.

Then there’s Amaya, who sometimes grabs a beer and joins Mick for some sport, or will head out and venture whatever time they stop. Nate sometimes joins her, or he’ll hole himself up in the library as he gets wisped away from whichever new historical document he’s found. Jax usually spends his trying to avoid Stein, but somehow, by the end of the day, the two are working side by side as Stein tells Jax some sort of story about when he was younger and Jax rolls his eyes with fondness.

Ray, almost always, takes a chance to stroll outside. As long as the weather is fine and there are no wild animals out to get him. Luckily, the team's landed a few years in the future, on a particularly sunny Saturday. He can tell by the warm breeze and the smell in the air that it’s the middle of Spring.

Ray packed himself a nice blanket, keeping it tucked it under one arm. His plans for the day? Sitting in a large field, surrounded by nothing but nature… with the exception off a few skyscrapers on the horizon. He didn’t bother packing himself anything to eat since he made sure to snack before heading out.

Almost an hour later, Ray’s still lounged back on his blanket, hands under his head as he watches the clouds pass by. The way the puffs seem to float down the blue sky has him mesmerized, and almost lulls him to sleep. The peace he feels is something he’s missed. While he loves chasing bad guys and blowing things up every now and then, he also loves sitting in a field surrounded by blooming daisies and dandelions while the sun heats his skin.

His eyes start to flutter shut as he takes in the serenity. He’s not going to fight his exhaustion any longer; there’s nothing wrong with allowing himself to fall asleep. It’d be a shame _not_ to take advantage of the moment…

“Falling asleep so soon, Boy Scout?” drawls Leonard, a few steps away from Ray’s little hideout. He’s walking closer though, smirking when Ray scrunches one eye closed to peer up at him through the sunlight. “I just got here.” Snart teases, making his way up to the very edge of the blanket, above Ray’s head.

Ray’s smiling languidly as he reaches out and pats the empty space of blanket next to him. He’s hogging most of it, since he’s laying in the center, but he scoots over just a little more so Snart will have enough room.

“This might be too peaceful for you, Snart.” Ray jokes as the other plops down on the blanket next to him. He must notice Ray’s shoes placed off to the side, because Leonard’s now taking the care to unlace his boots and place them right beside Ray’s. Now he swings his legs onto the downy blanket, turning to peer down at the other.

“I could do without the sarcasm, Raymond.” Snart shoots back, but he’s smiling so Ray’s smiling.

“Y’know,” Ray adds on after a beat, “it’s a good thing you left the parka behind on the ship too. It’s a little warm-”

Snart’s letting out an exaggerated sigh, but Ray can see the fondness in his eyes. Snart’s turned towards the horizon, gazing across the rolling green hills until he finally turns towards Ray. “One more joke and I’m going back to the ship.” He threatens with no heat behind his eyes.

Ray’s chuckling now, his shoulders moving with his small huffs of breath, but he gives Snart a small nod. “Okay.” He grows quiet, eyes now pasted on the sky above him. With Snart’s added presence, Ray feels even more relaxed. He’s not so concerned about the team forgetting him now… So he throws one arm over his forehead as a new idea pops into his head.

“That was kind of cold.” Ray bites back a laugh the second the words leave him, turning towards Snart instantly to watch the other’s reaction.

The deadpan glare he receives in response only has Ray laughing loud and healthily, up until Snart turns around, playing as if he’s about to leave Ray where he lays. He’s still snickering, but Ray’s hand reaches out in a flash, grasping onto Snart’s sleeve.

“Okay, okay.” Ray compromises, prepared to make endless promises of not making anymore awful jokes. But his promises are cut short when Snart turns around, presenting Ray with a single, vibrant yellow dandelion. Ray, in his speechless state, turns to look at Snart with parted lips.

In response, Leonard rolls his eyes as he tries not to look too smug. “It’s just a weed, Raymond.” He tells him as he reaches across the short distance. He keeps the flower plucked between his thumb and forefinger while he brushes the hair off of Ray’s forehead with the rest. Once Snart is satisfied with the way Ray’s dark locks lay over his forehead, his hand falls down to Ray’s ear and tucks the dandelion snugly behind it.

The serenity seems to swallow them once again, a light breeze rustling Ray’s hair as he stares up into Snart’s blue eyes, which are a shade grayer than the sky hanging just over Snart’s shoulder. Despite that, Snart’s eyes hold an intensity that Ray would never want to lose. He’d give up staring at the sky, and it’s clouds, if it meant he could stare into Leonard’s eyes for even a few minutes.

“You’re thinking,” Snart states plainly, his fingers brushing against Ray’s skull. Those eyes that Ray was admiring seconds ago flicker between Ray’s brown eyes, curious.

“About you.” Ray fills in, following up by adding a sheepish, one-shouldered shrug as he flashes the other a crooked smile.

That’s all Snart needs to hear before bringing his other hand up to cup Ray’s cheek and press their lips together. Ray kisses back fervently, hands coming up to encompass Snart’s wrists as he leans up and up into the other. The action is all reciprocated, with Snart sliding his lips against Ray’s pleasantly only to delve down at a newer angle.

The moment, the kiss, Snart’s presence… it’s all delightful, and almost too good to be true. Ray knows he's lucky. He knows he's lucky to have Snart back and in his arms. He never thought he'd ever get an opportunity to ever hear Snart's voice again, to see his smile, or to feel his skin against his. So Ray decides to devour every second he can, enjoying the heavenly feeling of having Snart back, pressed against him. 


End file.
